


I am yours and you are mine.

by Silvlovesfanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvlovesfanfics/pseuds/Silvlovesfanfics
Summary: Pages from Lyanna and Rhaegar's diaries.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Rhaegar

_Is there such a thing as soulmates?_   
_Someone destined for each and everyone of us, made perfectly, a mold to a shape...two halves of one piece._

_If there is such a thing, my heart and my soul tell me...it is her. Her name is Lyanna._

_Lyanna Stark._

_A princess of winter._

_**Ice**._   
_Yet, the fire in me has never burned brighter, never burned hotter as when I am with her._

_She is so special, so wonderful, when I look into her eyes, it feels I ought to give her the world._   
_She doesn't want the world though, just me._   
_Only me and the conversations we have on the cold library floor. Only me and, us sparring in the yard, horseback riding and nights where I'm a bard and she's the sole member of the audience._   
_Only me and the kisses that I give like worship, my skin on hers._

_She sees me. She is one of the very few to ever see **ME**. Rhaegar, the man. She sees the grief and the lost, my fears and my dreams. She ruffles my hair, and blows raspberries on my chest and she whispers in my ear that she **loves** me._

_I cannot presume to define love, but I know it is what I feel when she smiles her wide toothed grin, hair in disarray. When she scrunches her button nose and calls me a pretty fool._   
_I want to protect her, care for her...there is no greater reward than her laugh._

_She is to good for this world, my Lya_.


	2. Lyanna

_Love found me in the form of a beautiful boy with a gentle soul._

_Rhaegar is **fire** in its purest form : warm & cheerful, burning in a hearth ,chasing away the cold and with it my ~~fears~~. _

_Fire often serves destruction but I have never felt as whole, strong...as self-assured and complete than in his presence._

_He understands me better than anyone else...more than anyone else has ever tried to._

_I fall in love with him a little more each day and everything he does seems to make my heart race : the small smile he gives me when I challenge him to a horse race, the fierce pride in eyes when I pary a sword manoeuvre in the training yard, the passionate manner in which he talks about subjects that interest him (He is so perceptive, so intelligent, our conversations are treasures I wish to never forget) and his voice God,his voice...there is naught as beautiful as his voice._

_I've found heaven in his kisses and hell in the blazing trail his lips leave when they touch my body._

_If I am a bird, for there is no freer animal, he does not look to cage me like so many others have. He is my fiercest supporter._

_He is the home I will always go back to._

_If I am a boat, he is my anchor._

_If my soul roamed this earth before, I'm certain I chose Rhaegar then and if I had to choose, again and again, in this life or the next, I would choose **him**._


End file.
